Mood Rings
by DwDoJo
Summary: Kai has gathered up his fellow men in Mineral Town to have some Male bonding... No, not exactly... To talk about a VERY serious and problematic... predicament. What is it exactly? ... Understanding the complex infrastructure known as the female mind...


**Relient K is a pretty awesome band. Love them. Love their songs. And one of them songs just hit me to be perfect for a fanfic. And it is titled, "Mood Rings". Anyway, It's some pretty awesome stuff. And NO offense to girls (if it sounds sexist or what), since I'm a girl too. ^^ I've been wanting to write this for quite a while now.**

**Note: If the text is bolded, that means it's the lyrics to the song! (And I like the lyrics.) I may also change the words, but it's just SLIGHTLY. Just to fit the story. I've never done this sort of thing before so please forgive me if it's bad… T.T**

**Disclaimer: Song "Mood Rings" (by Relient K) and Harvest Moon: MFoMT do not belong to me!**

**Mood Rings**

----

It was time. Time for what? Well, time for the Mineral Town boys to meet up at Kai's Snack Shack. Actually, it was Kai that wanted to gather them all up together for … you know.. "MALE BONDING". Or at least, that's what he said, but really he just wanted to talk about a serious problem on a serious note. That is, if they could be serious enough about it.

Kai was waiting expectantly for his fellow men as he dusted away accumulated dust on the counter. Though it wasn't his type to suddenly call out for guys (instead of girls), it was a rather … serious predicament that he has no idea how to handle. Thus, he turns for his fellow men, hoping they would be a good help and having brilliant minds like his, could possibly give good advice.

But out of all of them, Trent seemed to be the most reliable asset out of all of them, with his knowledge of complicated things which he does not comprehend. Rick hates his guts, so he's out of the picture. Gray has some anger issues to clear, but Kai doubted that he would even care for the subject he's to bring up. And Cliff, though a loyal friend, he was probably way too shy to even know what to do in this predicament.

Yes, the young traveler had thought this all through, surprisingly. It even came to be a surprise himself. But he knew he had a brilliant mind, just to lazy to use it. Kai believed his mind was so extraordinary that it would be so easy to take over the world… or just use it to figure out a way through this problem. And he had. Excluding the world denomination part (due to not having all his plans organized and what not).

So what was the point of asking all these fellow men to meet up at his snack shack exactly? Kai believed that his fellow beings could also have the same problem as he had and he wanted to share his brilliant idea to his wonderful men.

That's when the bells to his door rang, the door opening to reveal said fellow men. Kai brimmed with pleasure, seeing them drag themselves to the stools next to the counter, a dark murkiness looming above them. Each of the men noticed the traveler's wide grin across his face and snapped, "What are you smiling about?"

He laughed, revealing a tray of his new item on the list, Citrus Splash Smoothie. And of course, it was free. After he handed each of them a tall glass of his new delicacy, he suddenly frowned, "It seems we are all on the same page."

Now all of them were frowning, each of them realizing this serious and problematic… problem which had befallen among all the bachelorettes in Mineral Town. It was curiously annoying and perhaps unbearable. It was amazing that after all these weeks, it has finally dawned on our bachelors in Mineral Town that they had survived just the beginning.

**We all know the girls that I am talking about…**

Kai began. "It seems that we… my brethren, have been cursed to endure such a hard time…"

Gray stared at him. "Would you just cut to the chase?"

The Doctor agreed. "Yes, I believe we all know where this is leading to."

**Well they are time bombs and they are ticking.**

**And the only question's when…**

Kai sighed.

And dramatically, they all said together, "Girls and their emotions…"

… **they'll blow up.  
And they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt  
****Cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them**

"So apparently, we all seem to know what's going on right?" Kai asked, seeing them all nod.

Rick slurped loudly on his smoothie, setting it down with a loud THUNK. "YES… I do. My sister, Popuri… She's been getting on to me on everything. Even the chickens are frightened by her sudden mood changes."

Cliff agreed. "First she's all ditzy and carefree.. Then all of the sudden she grabs at your neck and rips your head off. I know.. Ann got on to me just today. It was horrible."

Trent was thinking well on this too. "Elli… isn't one to "rip the head off" but her mood changes dramatically from happiness to sadness. .. Perhaps they are all having their monthly?"

Gray took off his hat, shaking away some sweat. Then he growled loudly, "Monthly or not, I do not know what's going on in Claire's mind. To me, she's always changing moods."

Kai nodded, thinking the same about Mary and her books. She innocently asks him a few questions or so, then suddenly spurts out saying that he cared less for her stories which she had worked on for days on end. And the thing was, he hadn't said a thing (due to him thinking).

The traveler nodded some more as he listened to more murmuring from his friends about this and that. Pulling out a rolled up paper, he proclaimed, "That is why, my dear friends…

**I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Let's get… emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off. to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking…cause what they're thinking…"**

Now, they all stared at him as if he grew another head out of his neck. What was up with the singing?

Kai rolled out the large paper like a scroll, showing his horrible drawing skills using water animals. There was some awful handwriting somewhere towards the middle that said, "Girls wear mood rings," pointing at a poorly drawing mood ring with terrible color schemes. Then there was another one below that with an equation.

_Emotional Girls + Mood Rings = Happiness and Understanding for all Men_

All Gray could mutter out was, "Dude, you are horrible at drawing."

Kai slapped it down to his counter. "Ignore that fact. Anyway, isn't this a brilliant plan?!"

"How so?" The Doctor asked unsurely. "Mood rings aren't always accurate. They only change due to the temperature of the skin beneath the ring."

"Hey," Kai pointed at him, wagging his finger. "Don't be hating. And plus, I got mood rings that would work for sure."

"…So are you saying you want us to give these to them?" Cliff said, scanning the paper all over again.

"Man… It's like proposing to my own sister.." Rick blinked, a frown grazing his face.

Kai spread out his arms. "Guys. This will work. Trust me and don't take it to seriously." He then decided to give an example. "You guys know me and Mary right? The "item" within the Gossip Girls' News right? Well, truthfully.. Mary …

**She's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
and all I said **_(thought_**) was "someone get that girl a mood ring" **Kai's voice faded with a sigh.

"I know what you mean." Gray replied. " When it's me with Claire…

**If it's drama you want then look no further  
They're like the real world meets boy meets world... meets days of our lives  
And it just kills me how they get away with murder **_(Like literally, she swings that scythe as if she's a grim reaper… especially when I'm around)  
_**They'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize…"**

The other's were surprised that Gray even decided to follow along, but his voice blended so well that it even shocked the said singer himself. "Geh, where did that come from?"

The Doctor then decided to give it a shot, his voice melodic with a strange harmonic easily blending in as he sang dully. "And soo…

**You've contrived some sort of a plan to help us fellow man  
We'll get… emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off. to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
Cause what they're thinking…"**

Then Cliff quickly joined in.

"**She's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"**

They all now stared at Rick, for his voice was the only one not heard.

"H-Hey, I don't know what to sing next, kay?" Rick pleaded. " I don't even know why we're singing..."

"Well, if they were to wear these mood rings… what would the colors mean?" Kai suggested.

Rick thought about it…**"Cause when it's black **_(for Karen)_** it means watch your back because you're probably - the last person in the world right now she wants to see."**

"**And when it's blue **_(for Claire)_** it means that you should call her up immediately -and ask her out because she'll most likely agree." **Gray slapped his hat back on.

"**And when it's green **_(for Elli) _**it simply means that she is really stressed…"**

There was a time of silence until a loud deep sigh came from Cliff. "**And when it's clear **_(For Ann) _**it means she's completely emotionless… and that's all right - I must confess…"**

…**We all know the girls that I am talking about…**

Kai smiled. "Let's take Popuri for example… Before Rick shooed me away from dating her… I remember she had a big thing to do with her hair."

Rick nodded. "It's always like that… **she liked you Wednesday, but now it's Friday… and she has to wash her hair…"**

"**And it just figures… that we'll never figure them out." **Cliff sang quietly with a matter of fact in his tone.

Gray continued.** "First she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde…" **Then Trent added softly, " **....at least she makes a lovely pair."**

They all stayed silent, wondering if this was a good idea.

Kai pulled out one of the many mood rings in his pocket and examined it.

**Mood ring… oh mood ring  
Oh tell me will you bring the key…  
****To unlock this mystery…  
Of girls and their emotions  
Play it back in slow motion  
So I… may understand the complex infrastructure known as the - female mind…**

……_heh.. That's terrible…._

"…We're gonna have to tell Stu about puberty…"

----

**I was like.. Addicted to this song and played it over and over again. It's a fun song. You should listen to it. I think it would be fun to continue to see what would happen when them boys do "Kai's (more like Relient K's) brilliant plan… but I think we'll just stick with this for now on.**

**So What do you think? Review if you liked!**

**-Do Jo**


End file.
